poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
'Spongebob's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride '''is another Spongebob Squarepants crossover planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It is a sequel to the remake of SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King It will appear will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot In the Pride Lands of Africa, King Simba and Queen Nala's newborn daughter, Kiara, is presented to the assembled animals by Rafiki, a baboon who serves as shaman and advisor. Simba's father Mufasa proudly watches over the ceremony from the Heavens above. Kiara becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting. Simba assigns Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and warthog, to follow her. After entering the forbidden "Outlands", Kiara meets a young cub, Kovu, and they escape from crocodiles while befriending each other. When Kovu retaliates to Kiara's playing, Simba confronts the young cub just as he is confronted by Zira, Kovu's mother and the Outsiders' leader. Zira reminds Simba of how he exiled her and the other Outsiders, and she reveals that Kovu was to be the successor of Simba's uncle, Scar. After returning to the Pride Lands, Nala and the rest of the pride head back to Pride Rock while Simba lectures Kiara about the danger posed by the Outsiders. He then tells her that they are a part of each other. In the Outlands, Zira reminds Kovu that Simba killed Scar and exiled the lions who respect him. Kovu explains that he does not think it is so bad to have Kiara as a friend, but Zira realizes that she can use Kovu's friendship with Kiara to seek revenge on Simba. Several years later, Kiara, now a young adult, begins her first solo hunt. Simba has Timon and Pumbaa follow her in secret, causing her to hunt away from the Pride Lands. As part of Zira's plan, Kovu's siblings Nuka and Vitani trap Kiara in a fire, allowing Kovu to rescue her. Simba is forced to accept Kovu's place since he rescued Kiara. Later that night, Simba has a nightmare about attempting to save Mufasa from falling into the wildebeest stampede but is stopped by Scar who then morphs into Kovu and sends Simba to his death. Kovu contemplates attacking Simba as he was instructed to, but he teaches Kiara how to hunt instead and eventually realizes his feelings for her. Later, Kiara and Kovu stargaze where they talk about the Great Kings of the Past and Kovu wonders if there is a darkness in him like there was in Scar. Simba watches the two from afar and Nala convinces him to give Kovu a chance. Kovu attempts to reveal his mission to Kiara, but Rafiki interrupts and leads them to the jungle, where he introduces them to "upendi" (an erroneous form of ''upendo, which means "love" in Swahili). The two lions fall in love. That night, Simba allows Kovu to sleep inside Pride Rock with the rest of the pride, but Vitani tells Zira about Kovu's failure to kill Simba. Because of this, Zira sets a trap for her son and Simba. The next day, Kovu once again tries to reveal his mission to Kiara, but Simba takes him around the Pride Lands and tells him Scar's story. The Outsiders then attack Simba, but when Simba escapes from the Outsiders, the logs in the gorge fall and crush Nuka to his death. Zira becomes enraged by Nuka's death and scratches him on his face, causing him to turn on her. Kovu returns to Pride Rock to plead Simba for his forgiveness but is exiled. Kiara makes Simba realize that he is acting irrationally, and flees to find Kovu. The two lions later find each other and profess their love. Realizing that they must reunite the two prides, Kiara and Kovu return to the Pride Lands and convince them to stop fighting. When Zira attempts to kill Simba, Kiara intervenes and Zira falls to her death. With his enemy gone, Simba accepts the Outsiders back into the Pride Lands, and appoints Kovu and Kiara as his successors Trivia * Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Ttark, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Mewtwo, Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, Zilla, Aisling,Rocky and Bullwinkle, Bowser, Mistress 9, Bowser Jr. and Sheldon J. Plankton will guest star in this film. * SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Mickey Mouse and Pluto will face Zira again in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant. * Spongebob Squarepants ''started airing on television in 1999, the same year that ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride ''and ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas were released on DVD and''Pokémon: The First Movie was released in North American theaters. * This film will take place before Pooh's Adventures of Rock & Rule which explains why Azula is absent. * ''The Mickey Mouse films, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea ''and ''The Lion King II:Simba's Pride ''were all made by Disney. Transcript Spongebob's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride/TranscriptCategory:Scroopfan23421 Category:Films set in Africa Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Spin-off films Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Sequel films Category:Jungle Adventure Films